Cable pulling is a commonly used technique in building, whereby a pulling rope is attached to a cable or wire that is to be pulled through conduit or along a cable tray by the cable puller. The conduit or cable tray may be any length and may contain any number of bends, turns, or other layout characteristics. The pulling rope is wound by a user around a capstan on the cable puller and tails off the capstan. The capstan is powered by a motor and acts as a frictional force multiplier. The capstan and motor are usually referred to as being part of the puller head of the cable puller. Use of the cable puller to pull the cable or wire through the conduit or along the cable tray allows the user to exert only a small force on the pulling rope that tails off of the capstan. This relatively small force is translated into a large force of several thousand pounds which is exerted on the incoming pulling rope and which provides enough force on the pulling rope and the cable or wire to pull them through the conduit or along the cable tray.